<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Yes Homo by CeliPuff, Ketch22</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27430276">Yes Homo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeliPuff/pseuds/CeliPuff'>CeliPuff</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ketch22/pseuds/Ketch22'>Ketch22</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Dean Winchester, Castiel Has A Come Kink, Castiel Watches Porn (Supernatural), Castiel Wears Panties (Supernatural), Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Roommates, Come Sharing, Come Shot, Come as Lube, Dean Winchester Has a Panty Kink, Dean Winchester's First Time With a Man, Frottage, Gay Castiel (Supernatural), Kinky Castiel (Supernatural), Kinky Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Porn Watching, Porn With Plot, Switching, Unsafe Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:14:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27430276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeliPuff/pseuds/CeliPuff, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ketch22/pseuds/Ketch22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean tells himself that jacking off next to his best friend isn’t homo if they don’t touch. </p><p>The problem is... once he sees it? He absolutely wants to touch.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Destiel fics I like, The Destiel Fan Survey Favs Collection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was supposed to be a one shot but... well... we’re us.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h5>
  
</h5>
<h5>
<br/>Castiel</h5>
<p>Cas stares at Dean from across the couch. They’re sober now, which is a marked improvement from the night before, but Cas can’t stop thinking about the conversation they had. </p>
<p>Dean, his lifelong, drop dead gorgeous, completely-het-despite-his-insistence-that-Swayze-gets-a-pass best friend… is into gay porn. </p>
<p>It shouldn’t be a big deal, but as a gay man himself… Cas is intrigued. He flicks his eyes back to the television and tries not to squirm too much. They’ve been living together since they graduated a couple of years ago, and it’s been great — if you discount the fact that they can’t afford WiFi, and while their neighbor was nice enough to offer up her password to them, the signal only reaches into the living room.</p>
<p>It makes jacking off kind of hard, unless you’re the type of person with a vivid imagination. Cas, of course, isn’t. Just picturing fucking or getting fucked by someone else isn’t enough, he needs to feel it, see it… or, at the very least, it has to have happened recently enough that it’s fresh in his mind. Unfortunately, It’s been so long since he’s been with someone else, felt hot, warm come covering his — <em> Shit. Not now. </em></p>
<p>He definitely squirms, but covers by making an offhand comment that their couch isn’t as comfortable as it used to be. He shouldn’t ask, he <em> knows </em>he shouldn’t… and yet… “Dean?”</p>
<p>His green eyes dart up from his phone and he nods in Cas’ direction.</p>
<p><em> Too late to back out now… or is it? I could ask him literally anything in the world, I don’t have to do this. </em> He pauses. <em> Yes, I do. </em>“Do you remember the conversation we had last night?”</p>
<p>“The argument we had about which fast food joint has the best fries? Because you’re entitled to your <em> wrong </em>opinion, buddy.” He grins and sets the phone aside.</p>
<p>Exasperated, Cas shakes his head slightly. “No, not that one. The <em> other </em> one.”</p>
<p>Dean scratches his head as he thinks about it. “Uh... we talked about politics for like three seconds and... did we talk about porn? Or am I just horny?”</p>
<p>“Both, probably... but yes. Porn. You’d said…” He pauses as Dean sits up straighter, and suddenly, Cas wonders if he should lie. <em> No, he’s my best friend. I can’t lie. </em> “You had said you liked a specific kind, and I was wondering if it was true, or if you were just saying it to... I don’t know. Make me feel better? Relate to me? I don’t think those are the right words, but you know what I mean.”</p>
<p>His eyes dart around the room before they land on his hands in his lap and start picking on a nonexistent hangnail. “Yeah... I don’t remember what I said exactly, but —” Dean meets his eyes again as a blush spreads across his freckle-kissed nose. “I like dude porn. So if I said that... I meant it.”</p>
<p>Cas honestly isn’t sure how he feels about the admission. It doesn’t necessarily complicate things, Dean can enjoy whatever he chooses to enjoy and it doesn’t have to change anything between them — but Cas knows himself. He knows how desperately he wants... “Yes, that’s what you said,” he states, just to interrupt his own thoughts. “I suppose that makes two of us, hm? What... kind, exactly?” </p>
<p>He tells himself that he doesn’t care, that he’s just asking out of sheer curiosity... but a big part of him knows that’s a lie.</p>
<p>“I’ll tell you. But... don’t judge me. Pinky swear like when we were kids and I’ll tell you.” He holds up a thick pinky, and Cas can see the normalcy of it settles something in Dean and boosts his confidence slightly.</p>
<p>Grinning, Cas loops his pinky with Dean’s and leans forward to kiss his fist. “Pinky promise.”</p>
<p>Dean kisses his too, and then shoves his hand back playfully. “Alright. I like watching tops creampie bottoms, and bottoms that come all over the top’s chest while riding dick. Dudes are just better to watch... it isn’t fake. Chicks fake it too much.”</p>
<p>The noise Cas lets out is embarrassing, but not as embarrassing as the growing, noticeable bulge in his shorts. It’s been <em> so </em> long. “I can’t argue with either of those choices. For me, I just —” he pauses, feeling his face flush — “really like come. Watching bottoms come while being fucked, frottage, gangbangs where someone just gets covered...” A full body shudder wracks through him, and he stops, pulling his knees up to his chest to hide the evidence of how serious he is.</p>
<p>He’s happy to see Dean squirm and pull a throw pillow onto his lap. “I like gangbangs and frottage, too. That... really feel as good as it looks?”</p>
<p>“You have no idea,” Cas admits quietly. “Especially if you’re not the first one to come.” He wants to say more, to explain that when he jacks off, he uses enough lube to let an elephant safely fuck a mouse just so he can pretend it’s someone else’s come... but he’s not sure if Dean wants to hear it. “I’m speaking about frotting, of course. I’ve never actually taken part in a gangbang, although... I can imagine.”</p>
<p>“I almost did once, but... kinda chickened out. My luck, I’d leave that house with the clap.” Dean chuckles to himself and picks at the pillow. “I miss watchin’ porn, man... we need better WiFi in this hellhole.”</p>
<p>A stupid, insane idea comes to Cas’ mind, and then leaves his lips before he can gather enough good sense to stop it. “We could watch together.”</p>
<p>Dean’s hand freezes and he looks up to gauge how serious Cas is. “Like here? And what? Not jack off until we go in the room or somethin’?”</p>
<p><em> Already halfway there. </em> “That could work... if your imagination is better than mine, anyway. I meant... together. But not together,” he clarifies quickly. “Just... next to each other.” <em> Please let me watch you come, Dean. Please.</em></p>
<p>“Oh... have you seen my dick yet?” he asks curiously. “I’ve seen yours a few times. Tequila makes you strip... in case you don’t remember.”</p>
<p>Cas blushes a little harder. “Oh, I’m well aware of that. And yes, I’ve seen you naked once. It was an accident and I didn’t really get a good look, but... yes.”</p>
<p>Dean nods while chewing on his lip. “Alright, so... you wanna pick the porn for us?” He scratches his head nervously, looking over to meet Cas’ eyes. “Is this... ‘yes homo’?”</p>
<p>He spurts a laugh, then pulls up his favorite site on his laptop. “I’m pretty sure it only counts as homo if we touch, Dean... but ultimately, it’s whatever you think it is.” He messes with the settings until the site mirrors to the tv screen. At least this way, they won’t have to hover so close to each other to see it.</p>
<p>Dean’s knees clench when the site appears on the screen and his hand twitches on top of the pillow. “You first.” He moves the pillow, revealing his fully hard boner and grips it through the fabric.</p>
<p>The urge to actually touch Dean is a little overwhelming — but that isn’t the deal. In fact, that reminds him that he should clarify something before they even begin. “Dean... am I allowed to watch you? If you say no, I promise I’ll keep my eyes on the screen. I just... don’t want to watch without your consent.”</p>
<p>“You can watch, Cas. I’m sure our eyes will look on their own, anyway. If we’re doin’ this, we’re doin’ this. Take it out, sunshine.” Dean bites his lip again and pulls his out first, letting Cas see it in all its glory before he wraps his hand around it.</p>
<p>He’s nearly drooling, but recognizes he needs to take what he can get. Slowly, Cas stands up and shucks his shorts all the way down — giving Dean a view of his ass before sitting back down to reveal his hard, aching cock. “There’s lube in the side table.”</p>
<p>Dean uses his left hand to fish around for it and squirts some over the head of his cock, letting it drip down to the base before he strokes it and hands Cas the bottle.</p>
<p>Taking it is harder than it seems, he’s so distracted by Dean’s <em> other </em> hand that he nearly messes up the handoff. Once he’s got it, he focuses on his own length and as always, squirts an overly generous amount down his shaft. He moans already, then closes the cap and fumbles with his laptop to actually choose a video. “Okay... this one looks good.”</p>
<p>He notices in his peripheral that Dean was actually watching him when his face jerks toward the tv to take in the video for the first time. “Y-yeah... it’s good. He looks like a good bottom.”</p>
<p>The urge to ask Dean to clarify whether he means that from a top’s perspective or a fellow bottom is strong, but he refrains. “He does,” he agrees, then slowly works the lube over his cock. </p>
<p>The top in the video bends the bottom nearly in half, and Cas shudders as his own hips leave the couch to chase his fist. He watches Dean from the corner of his eye, and the moan he releases has Cas regretting their agreement not to touch each other. </p>
<p>“Shit... this is hot, Cas...” Dean admits, his thumb swiping over the head of his cock before he speeds up.</p>
<p>That voice in his ears only makes it worse... no, better... no... “Fuck,” is all he can respond. He twists his hand and nearly closes his eyes as he pushes his cock forward between his legs and strokes himself harder. The sound of skin sliding roughly against wet skin fills his ears, and he unashamedly turns his head to watch Dean.</p>
<p>He groans and tosses his head back, his hips canting into the air. “Gonna come. Shi- unggggh.” Dean empties into his fist, his come much louder than the lube he was just using and Cas’ pupils blow at the sight. </p>
<p>He wants to taste it, touch it, suck Dean’s cock until he’s drained every drop — but he can’t. He whines quietly, and instantly, his mind replaces the lube on his own cock with Dean’s hot, thick come, and he gets so hard it’s almost painful. “Fuck... spread it around, Dean. Coat your cock with it.”</p>
<p>Dean’s eyes shoot open to meet Cas’ and he does as told, coating his cock with come dripping between his fingers and down his hand. “C’mon, Cas... lemme see you come.”</p>
<p>Cas nearly chokes on the moan that escapes him, and before he can even process the words, he’s coming in short, powerful spurts all over his body. It drips down his thighs and makes a mess of his shirt, but seeing it — and the way Dean’s looking at him — only seems to drive him even crazier. He grunts, fucking up into his fist until even the aftershocks pass.</p>
<p>They both lay back, completely boneless and covered in come as the porn continues to play, but it’s obvious they’re both watching and not seeing. “That was... awesome, Cas.”</p>
<p>He nods, regret threatening to trickle in — if it’s this good just sitting next to Dean, he’s not sure how much longer he can hold off before he does the stupidest thing of all and asks to actually touch. </p>
<h5>
  <strong><br/>Dean</strong>
</h5>
<p>Their talks about what happened have been pretty short, but they decided together not to dwell on it, so Dean isn’t complaining. His slight panic from that night is long gone from his memory and now that it’s been a week, he wants to do it again. He wants to see Cas come completely unglued again just from watching <em> him. </em> </p>
<p>They’re sitting there as usual, watching some old black-and-white movie with their phones in their hands, and Dean is already hardening before he can even get the words out. “Hey, Cas... you uh... wanna do that thing again?” <em> Smooth, asshat. Smooth. </em></p>
<p>“Yes,” he says instantly, then flushes red. “Um... yes, that would be okay. It’s your turn to choose the video, though.”</p>
<p>“My turn? Alright.” Dean grabs Cas’ laptop and searches for a good video. It doesn’t take long to find one and he hands it back to Cas to work his magic and get it on the bigger screen.</p>
<p>Once he does, Cas bites his lip and pivots on the couch to face Dean instead of the tv. “Is this okay?”</p>
<p>“Course. I kinda liked you watchin’ me last time,” he admits with a blush and then starts sliding down his basketball shorts. “Was it okay I watched you, too?”</p>
<p>He nods quickly as he pulls his own length out. “Yes. I... I think I liked your voice better than the porn.”</p>
<p>“Right back at you.” Dean licks his lips and looks down at Cas’ cock. <em> Fuck, it’s beautiful. And he’s hard for me... </em> <b> <em>me!</em> </b> <em> Not this porn dude. For me. </em></p>
<p>This time, Cas takes the lube first and then passes it to Dean. He doesn’t pay any attention at all to the screen as he starts stroking his length, his cheeks flushed.</p>
<p>Dean looks away to lube up his own and then looks back up at Cas. He’s gorgeous like this; his five o’clock shadow, his bedhead, his big-ass hand wrapped around his throbbing, leaking cock. It’s better than any porn... ever.</p>
<p>“Oh, Dean...” Cas moans, his pupils blown. He strokes faster, flicking his eyes repeatedly from Dean’s own to his hand.</p>
<p>“Fuck... say my name again, Cas.” He’s so into it he doesn’t even think before speaking, and truthfully, he wouldn’t be able to control his mouth if he tried.</p>
<p>For a moment, Cas doesn’t move at all. His hand stills, and Dean thinks he might’ve said something wrong... but the purple, pulsing head of Cas’ cock says otherwise. “Dean... you’re beautiful.” He squeezes himself and a bead of precome leaks out, running over his finger as he twists his hand. “So beautiful.”</p>
<p>“Fuck...” Dean’s hips lift off the couch, suddenly wishing it was Cas’ hand around his cock. “You are too, Cas. Never thought I’d see you like this.” He bites his lip to keep from talking more, but Cas whines and picks up speed.</p>
<p>“You can see me like this whenever you want,” he says breathlessly. “Just ask... come for me, Dean... let me see.”</p>
<p><em> Come </em> <b> <em>for </em> </b> <em> you? Fuck. </em> Dean groans as his grip tightens around his cock. He was already close, but Cas telling him to come <em> for </em> him has him releasing hard with a choked-off grunt, squirting himself in the face. “Ah, shit!”</p>
<p>Cas licks his lip and bites it hard as he fucks his fist, and when he comes, he moans Dean’s name like a prayer. He shivers and shakes, stroking until he <em> has </em> to be oversensitive.</p>
<p>Before he can even care to wipe off his face, Dean slumps back, his come-slick spent cock still in his loose fist as he catches his breath. “This shit is so much better than porn.”</p>
<p>“I agree. It’s... hard for me to get off to porn... or with my own imagination. Thank you, Dean.” Cas sounds breathless, but <em> fuck, </em> his voice is deep.</p>
<p>“You like the real deal, huh? My imagination is alright, but it still doesn’t compare to this. I get what you mean now... about the come. It’s fucking hot.”</p>
<p>He clears his throat and sits up, licking some of the mess off his hand. “I... honestly prefer feeling it. But yes, it’s still incredibly hot.”</p>
<p>Cas licking come off his hand has Dean’s cock twitching in front of him. “Okay, <em> that </em> was hot. You like how it tastes?”</p>
<p>He blushes even harder and nods. “Yes, though I obviously prefer when it’s <em> not </em> mine.”</p>
<p>He couldn’t help it, his mind instantly wandered to Cas tasting his come. <em> Would he like it? Would he swallow every drop? </em> Dean shivered, standing up to awkwardly walk to their bathroom to clean off. <em> I think this is gettin’ “yes homo.” </em></p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Dean isn’t sure where they stand anymore. They go even longer this time without talking about it, and even when they do hang out, Cas is kind of grouchy... okay not kind of, he’s being a dick. “Alright, I got it. Geez.” Dean takes the garbage bag Cas was just assaulting into the can and lines it up better. “Are you really mad at a bag, or are you mad at someone else?” <em> Like me. </em></p>
<p>“I’m mad at everything,” he grumbles. “Even the floor is stupid.”</p>
<p>“Okay... you wanna talk about it, or do you just need to get laid or somethin?” <em> Not that I can really help with the second one. </em></p>
<p>Cas huffs a bitter laugh and grabs a bottle of whiskey from the cupboard. “I don’t think you want me to answer that.”</p>
<p>“Pour me some.” Dean nods at the bottle and disappears into the bathroom to piss. By the time he walks back out, Cas is on the couch with his glass against his lips and Dean’s glass on the table next to him. “Thanks.” He tosses it back and then goes to grab the bottle.</p>
<p>After a moment, Cas licks his lips. “I... haven’t gotten off in a while. Not since we...”</p>
<p>“Shit... really? Why not?” Dean asks, thinking maybe he has a sex addiction, because he gets off every single day. None of them have been great ones, but he still does it.</p>
<p>He looks pained, and doesn’t answer until after he drains his whiskey. “I miss come. I... might’ve understated that particular kink. I miss feeling someone else’s come coating my cock while I touch myself.”</p>
<p>The shiver Dean feels up his spine catches him by surprise, but the twitch in his pants doesn’t. Just the thought of Cas touching himself has him hardening in his <em> Die Hard </em>pajama pants. “You wanna... watch me come?”</p>
<p>“No, I want you to come on me,” Cas says bluntly. He sits forward on the couch and turns very blue, very serious eyes on Dean. “Just once. You don’t have to touch me, I... I can do that myself, just... please. I...” he trails off, his voice wrecked with lust already.</p>
<p>Dean squirms and grips the fabric against his thighs. “Shit... uh, okay. I can do that.” <em> What are friends for, right? It’s not frotting if they don’t touch. </em></p>
<p>“Seriously?” Cas lifts his ass off the couch and shoves his pants down, his cock springing up and already hard. “Do you need porn? I can... where’s my phone...?”</p>
<p>“Nah... don’t need it.” Dean pulls his own out and grabs the lube. “Just gonna watch you.”</p>
<p>Cas makes a noise somewhere between a whine and a grunt, then pushes on the base of his cock to get it to stand straight. He eyes the lube as Dean moves in front of him. “Share? Not too much this time though, just a little to make it easier starting out.”</p>
<p>Dean leans over and squeezes some on the tip of Cas’ cock for him, and then stands straighter with a grin. He ruts into his fist as he asks, “That enough?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Cas says, dragging the lube down his shaft with slender fingers. He strokes slowly, barely paying attention to himself as he looks up at Dean. They’re so close their knees almost touch, and Dean can feel the heat radiating off him. </p>
<p>It’s intoxicating, and he realizes just how easy it would be to just... put their cocks together. “Fuck, Cas.”</p>
<p>He grunts quietly, staring at Dean’s cock as he plays with himself. His other hand slowly raises his shirt until Dean can see every hard line of his body — but somehow, it’s not quite enough.</p>
<p>“Take it off, Cas,” Dean says before he can stop himself, and he takes a second to pull his own shirt off, too.</p>
<p>After a brief, tense moment, Cas strips the rest of the way until he’s completely naked on their couch. His chest is flushed, his pupils blown, his hair a fucked-out mess... and his cock is so hard it’s fucking purple. “Is this better?” Cas asks.</p>
<p>“Y-yeah... you want me to come on you, Castiel? Where you want it?” Dean eggs them both on with his words, and when he pictures Cas covered in his come, his entire body shudders.</p>
<p>“My cock, Dean,” he rasps, scooting forward a little. “Cover me, I need to feel it. I don’t think I can come without it.”</p>
<p>His desperation makes Dean groan as precome drips down his fist. “Shit... m’close...”</p>
<p>“Give it to me, Dean. Come on my cock, come for me.” He strokes himself faster, lifting his hips up and biting his lip hard.</p>
<p>Dean grunts and fights the urge to throw his head back in pleasure, but he <em> can’t </em> take his eyes off Cas. The blue in his eyes is nearly overtaken with black pupils, and how badly he needs this is clear as day on his face. “I got you... c’mere... gonna come —Cas!” </p>
<p>Dean comes with a sinful moan, his legs shaking from the release, and the look on Cas’ face as his come coats his cock is absolutely priceless. But none of it compares to the sound of Cas jacking off with his come. Between the wet, smacking sound and those delicious whimpers, it might just be the best thing Dean’s ever heard. “Fuck,” Cas breathes, fucking into his fist. “Feels so good, Dean... your come feels so fucking good.”</p>
<p>“Goddamn, you’re beautiful... taste it, Cas.” <em> Why the fuck did I say that?! No homo? </em> He watches Cas, worried he just asked too much... but the look on his face says otherwise. </p>
<p>Cas uses his free hand to swipe up some of the mess, then sucks it off his fingers as his eyes flutter closed. His entire body tenses and arches as the taste tips him over, and Cas comes hard enough it covers most of his chest.</p>
<p>Dean huffs a deep laugh, squeezing the base of his heavy cock at the sight. “That help, Cas? You get enough come?” His hips move in a lazy circle as he watches Cas slowly come down.</p>
<p>“Is there such thing as enough?” Cas pulls his other hand to his mouth and licks it again, groaning at the taste of both of them. “But yes, thank you. It helped.”</p>
<p>He can’t help but grin, his ego practically bursting through the ceiling at the fact that Cas — his best friend — loves the way his come tastes. </p>
<p>When he walks to the bathroom to clean himself off, he looks down and sees he’s already hard again. “Sonofabitch... nah, Cas, there’s no such thing as enough.” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h5>
  <strong>Castiel</strong>
</h5><p>Cas stands up, shivering a little from the come coating his body. He’s not sure he’s ever come that hard in his life, and absolutely refuses to look too closely at the fact that it was <em> Dean’s </em> come that did it. As he looks down at his come-covered, wet cock, he huffs a laugh. He’s already getting hard again. <em> I need to get this off of me before I start jacking off again.</em></p><p>He heads for the bathroom just as Dean comes out of it — and Cas is surprised to see that <em> he’s </em> fully hard again, too. Dean shrugs, looking down at his thick, gorgeous cock. “Looks like he wasn’t done.”</p><p>“Me either,” Cas says quickly. “Should we...”</p><p>“Yeah... we probably should.” Dean bites his lip and looks at the come on Cas’ body, his hand reaching down to his dick. “Can I use some? I wanna know how it feels… knowing it’s <em> yours.”</em></p><p>Cas jerks a little and nods, wrapping his thumb and pointer finger around the base of his cock and squeezing forward until he cleans the come off. He holds out his hand, but stops shy of actually touching Dean. “Can I?”</p><p>He can see Dean hesitate a second before he nods. “Y-yeah... go’head, Cas. You can touch whatever you want.”</p><p>“Same,” Cas admits, then wraps his giant hand around Dean’s cock. It feels incredible, and he can’t stop himself from moving forward until he has Dean backed against the hallway wall. He strokes him carefully, his own breath hitching as he realizes he’s spreading <em> his </em> come over his best friend’s cock.</p><p>“Jes-us... Cas. Your hand’s... soft.” Dean groans, his hand moving to Cas’ hip with a bruising grip. “Shit, that’s awesome.”</p><p>He moves a little closer, throwing reason out the window entirely. Now, they’re close enough together that Cas’ cock is rubbing against Dean’s body — and without thinking, he pulls their cocks together and groans at how good it feels. “If this... isn’t okay, just push me,” he manages to get out.</p><p>“Nah... fuck... do it...” Dean’s grip squeezes impossibly tighter as he moans Cas’ name under his breath. “Sso goood.”</p><p><em> Holy shit... this is Dean. My cock is probably the first to ever come near him... </em>The realization has Cas panting, and for once, he wants Dean to experience his favorite part more than he wants to experience it himself. He twists his hand, twitching at the way their cocks rub together — then reaches up with his other hand to grip the back of Dean’s neck as he comes hard, making sure to spread as much of it as possible over Dean’s length.</p><p>“Oh f— that— Cas!” Dean comes with a whimper, his body trembling as he adds to the mess in white spurts. Cas doesn’t stop until they’re both twitching from being oversensitive.</p><p>He drops his head to Dean’s chest as he tries to catch his breath. He has a feeling that this time, they won’t be able to avoid talking about it — but for now, he just wants to enjoy it. “You’re incredible, Dean. You should... you should know that.”</p><p>“Shit, I was gonna say the same to you. That started as the best hand job I ever had, and turned into the best... <em> anything </em> I ever had. Fuck... you’ve ruined me.” Dean leans his own head forward to lay it against Cas’.</p><p>“Well, like you said. Men can’t really fake it.” He digs his nails gently into the back of Dean’s neck and dismisses how close they are. <em> But what happens if I want more?</em></p><p>“Yeah... we can do that again sometime... if you wanted.” He chuckles and buries his face in Cas’ hair. “Cause I sure do.”</p><p>Relief floods him and Cas nods. “Yes, I think that would be okay. We should probably get cleaned up though, unless you think you can handle round three.”</p><p>“Ask me again after a nap. That took it all outta me, Cas.”</p><p>He snorts a little, but nods his agreement and forces himself to take a step back. “It’s a good thing we have multiple bathrooms, hm?”</p><p>“Yup.” Dean shimmies around Cas and heads for the stairs. “Wanna order pizza tonight, or did you get full from all that come?”</p><p>He rolls his eyes with a small smile. “I’ll order pizza.”</p><p>~</p><p>Cas lays in bed, tossing and turning instead of actually sleeping. They’ve frotted so many times over the last few weeks that Cas actually lost count, but it’s been a couple of days — and he needs it. He needs Dean, and now… he’s not afraid to go and ask for it. </p><p>He slides out of bed and tiptoes out of his room, then knocks on Dean’s door quietly. If he’s already asleep, Cas has more than enough in his mental spank-bank to get him through… but he wants the real thing. </p><p>“Yeah?” Dean rolls onto his back and smiles up at Cas when he opens the door. His hair is adorably tousled and he licks his lips as his eyes devour Cas’ bare torso.</p><p>He steps in and closes the door carefully behind him. After taking a deep breath, he shoves his pants down and hopes that tells Dean exactly what he’s there for. “Get your lube.”</p><p>“You got it.” He reaches over to the night stand and grabs the lube, shimmying out of his pajamas and spreading his legs slightly. “C’mon... sit on my lap.”</p><p>With no hesitation, Cas crosses the room and climbs up on the bed to straddle Dean. It feels as natural as breathing now, and he doesn’t need to ask before pulling their cocks together as Dean drizzles the lube over them. Cas rolls his hips and groans as he tilts his head back, loving the way he can feel Dean hardening in his hand. “Fuck...”</p><p>“Yeah... you mean fuck yeah.” He grins up and tosses the lube aside. “You always look so damn good on top of me.”</p><p>Cas shivers as he bites his lip, then fixes his eyes on Dean’s. For a moment, he wonders what Dean would look like on top of <em> him... </em> riding him, to be exact. It makes his cock pulse in his hand, and he keeps his movements slow. He wants to enjoy this. “Couldn’t sleep without it,” he says quietly.</p><p>“Me either. And my imagination just doesn’t compare anymore, Cas. Everything you do feels so much better.” His fingers slide up Cas’ thighs and he grips Cas’ hips with both hands.</p><p>The pressure feels amazing, and Cas starts using both hands to fit them better. “So don’t use your imagination anymore. I’m always around... always want it.”</p><p>“We should do it every day then.” He chews his lip, rutting up into Cas as his gaze darts from Cas’ eyes to his lips over and over.</p><p>“We should,” Cas agrees, and before he can stop himself, he moves his hands and leans down to kiss Dean.</p><p>Dean opens without hesitation and his hands slide to grip Cas’ ass as he ruts up into him with a moan.</p><p>Cas tangles both hands in Dean’s hair and grinds against him, pressing their bodies together as much as he can as he licks into his mouth. He tastes even sweeter than Cas imagined he would — and while he can’t believe it’s taken them this long to kiss, he doesn’t think he’ll ever be able to stop now.</p><p>The kiss gets messier as they get closer to release and the whimper Dean makes after a particularly hard thrust has Cas tugging Dean’s hair and biting his lip almost desperately. He shifts just enough that the head of his cock brushes Dean’s tip, and it sends him over, coming in spurts between their bodies.</p><p>Once Cas goes boneless against Dean, his strong arms wrap around his body to pin him there as he humps against Cas’ spent cock and comes. “Ah, fu— Cas!” He moans an <em> ah </em> with each spurt of hot come that hits Cas’ skin, and his body shivers when he releases his hold and leans in for a much slower kiss.</p><p>Cas’ mind is sluggish, but he recognizes that something is changing with them. As he flicks his tongue playfully across Dean’s bottom lip, he realizes with a jolt that he got off without an excess of lube <em> or </em> come — it was Dean, just Dean. <em> Shit. </em> He reluctantly breaks the kiss, but can’t bring himself to move away.</p><p>Dean blinks up at him and then nods next to him. “Wanna just stay? It’s fucking cold tonight.”</p><p>They weren’t exactly strangers to cuddling, every time they’ve done this, they’ve stayed tangled up a little longer — but Cas has never stayed the night in Dean’s bed. He’s almost ashamed at how badly he wants to. “If you don’t mind... yes. Let me just go get a washcloth first.” He slides carefully off of Dean and then the bed, padding quietly toward the bathroom. </p><p>Once they’re sufficiently clean, Cas crawls back into bed and curls next to Dean. “Is this okay?”</p><p>“Yeah.” He moves his arm behind Cas’ head and pulls him on his chest with a sated groan. “Sleep good, Cas. Actually feel like I can sleep now.”</p><p>“Mm,” Cas hums. “Me too.”</p><h5>
  <strong><br/>Dean</strong>
</h5><p>Dean smells him before his brain registers that his best friend is still in his bed — not just <em> in his bed, </em> cuddled up to him with his morning wood pressing against Dean’s ass. </p><p>Before, he always saw himself as a top, but now that he can actually feel a dick between his cheeks, he finds himself intrigued. <em> Maybe I’m vers... I definitely wanna top... but I wouldn’t mind bottoming, either... at least with Cas.</em></p><p>The thoughts have his stomach in knots, and he realizes he might not be ready for that just yet, but maybe soon. He can’t roll without pushing back against Cas a little, and when he does, Cas moans and ruts forward, making Dean’s wood twitch. <em> Yeah, Cas. I already need more.</em></p><p>“Shit,” Cas whispers, sliding his hand around Dean’s body to palm him. Soft lips ghost over his skin. “Let me blow you.”</p><p>Dean sucks in a sharp intake of breath, and he knows Cas felt his dick give permission before his voice could. “Y-yeah... hell yeah, Cas.”</p><p>He bites him gently and then hums, sliding down to let Dean roll onto his back. Once he splays out, Cas slots himself between Dean’s legs and sucks gently on the inside of his thigh.</p><p>“Shit... mark me, Cas.” Dean grips his sheets and spreads further. “I swear I’ve never been more excited for a blowjob in my entire life... did I just say that out loud?”</p><p>Chuckling softly, Cas sucks a bruise high on the inside of Dean’s thigh. “Yes, but I’m glad. Keep talking, Dean.” He leaves an identical mark on his other leg then kisses his way back up to his cock, taking a moment to breathe hot air over it before sucking just the tip into his mouth.</p><p>“Oh god, Cas.” Dean’s hand slides through Cas’ messy bed head and he ruts up to get deeper.</p><p>Defiant blue eyes meet his, like Cas is silently telling him to wait his damn turn. He goes at his own pace, sliding that glorious tongue down every inch of Dean’s shaft and back up again as one hand reaches to play with Dean’s balls and tease his hole.</p><p>Dean nods at Cas, knowing he isn’t even watching him at that moment, but he doesn’t know what else to do. Whatever the question is, the answer is yes. “Fuck... you know what you’re doin’, baby.”</p><p>He hums, sending a delicious vibration through him and then speeds up, sucking him sloppily. Saliva and precome drip down his shaft, but with every bob of Cas’ head, he cleans him up and makes a mess of him again. When Cas groans and reaches down to stroke himself, the sight has Dean close. Too damn close — too damn soon. “Goddamn... you gonna swallow my come, Cas?”</p><p>He’s answered with a slight nod, then Cas takes him all the way in, gagging slightly around the intrusion. His hips jerk like he’s nearly there himself.</p><p>Dean groans in slight frustration as his eyes threaten to close, but he can’t. He has to fucking watch. “Close... gonna come, Cas.”</p><p>“Mmng,” Cas moans, grinding his face against Dean’s crotch before pulling back up and sucking hard. He wants it so fucking bad it’s clear as day, and it sends Dean over with a choked-out sob. He watches Cas swallow and suck the come out of his body with his mouth completely slack.</p><p>Cas pulls off, gasping for air and licking the little bit of come from his lips as he shimmies forward, jacking off over Dean’s body. “Can I come on you?”</p><p>“Yeah... you wanna come on my face?” Dean offers without thinking, blushing almost immediately as the words register in his brain.</p><p>He nearly falls trying to scramble up Dean’s body. “Are you sure?” Cas mutters quickly, grabbing a fistful of Dean’s hair and pulling his head up the moment he nods. “Open for me, sweetheart. Taste it.” He comes with a grunt, and Dean’s eyes close as some lands just above his eyebrow, but the rest coats his tongue and chin. </p><p>It tastes... better than he thought it would, and he laps up his chin with a grin. “Lick it off, Cas.”</p><p>“Fuck.” Cas pushes him back down, licking and kissing just about every inch of Dean’s face he can get to — so much that it’s obvious Cas wasn’t <em> just </em> licking up his come.</p><p>He collapses next to Dean, and they both look over at each other with dopey, sated grins. “I’m sticky, but now I just wanna nap.”</p><p>“Good... then nap. I’ll just do it again when you wake up.”</p><p>“Keep talkin’ like that and you’re gonna have to stay in here... forever,” he jokes, his eyes closing of their own accord.</p><p>Cas chuckles softly. “Be careful what you wish for.”</p><p>~</p><p>Cas blows Dean two more times before he finally feels ready to return the favor. He doesn’t feel pressured in the slightest, but he wants to know how it feels to blow Cas. He wants to know if he can make him feel half as good as Cas makes him feel. </p><p>Using his words to <em> tell </em> Cas…  is an entirely different matter. Everytime he attempts to say ”hey, let me blow you“ he feels like an idiot, and ends up kissing him to keep from talking. This time though, Dean feels determined.</p><p>The second he comes down Cas’ throat, Dean pulls Cas up and flips their positions, kissing down his body toward his throbbing cock. <em> Can’t get the friggin words out, so imma just do it.</em></p><p>“Oh, Dean…” Cas moans, already canting his hips up to chase his mouth. “Are you sure? Please be sure, i want this so bad…”</p><p>He nods and kisses across his hips, sucking a dark mark before he moves lower. “Yeah... I’m sure, Cas. I wanna try. Will you guide me?”</p><p>“Just —” Cas heaves a breath — “put your mouth on it. I don’t care what else you do.”</p><p>Dean releases a nervous chuckle. He’s already tasted Cas’ come, he knows he likes it, but he’s nervous he won’t be able to please him. He flicks his tongue experimentally, licking off a bead of precome with a low moan, then takes Cas in his mouth. </p><p>It’s heavier against his tongue than he anticipated, but he loves the stretch, loves the noises Cas is releasing. When he looks up to meet Cas’ eyes, they’re wide and completely blown. </p><p>“Dean,” he whispers, running a hand through his hair and thrusting up with a whine. “Fuck, I — you have no idea how good you look right now.”</p><p>That helps his ego, and he pushes in further, testing out how much his throat can handle. He gags for only a second, but quickly relaxes, letting Cas own him in every way. </p><p>“God,” he moans, wrapping both hands around Dean’s head and rutting up. It forces his cock further into his throat, but Dean takes it, gripping the sheets around him to brace himself. “So good, Dean. Fuck, such a pretty mouth… and it’s all for me.”</p><p>Dean attempts to nod, but it doesn’t work very well, so he focuses back on the job at hand. He hums, sending vibrations down Cas’ shaft like he’s done for him so many times before, and the groan Cas releases has him smiling around his length.</p><p>Suddenly, Cas grunts and starts moving a little faster, carefully fucking Dean’s face. “I’m close, do you — shit, do you want me to let you go?” </p><p>Dean mumbles an “uh uh”, letting Cas know he wants it, and to take it a step further, he grips Cas’ hip to take him deeper. <em> C’mon, Cas... give it to me.</em></p><p>He lets out a strangled groan and tugs on Dean’s hair as he humps his face, coming in hot, delicious spurts down his throat. “Oh, my g—”</p><p>Dean swallows as much as he can, feeling some drip down his chin and back into Cas’ shaft. When he finally loosens his hold, Dean’s eyes flick up as he licks the rest up, cleaning Cas as best as he can. </p><p>“You’re incredible, Dean. Have I told you that recently?”</p><p>“Nah... say it again.” Dean grins cheekily and kisses his hip.</p><p>With a smirk, Cas pulls Dean up and kisses him as he wraps his arms around him. “You’re incredible and you’re never allowed to stop touching me. How’s that?”</p><p>“Good. I don’t wanna.” He kisses Cas again, thinking about how far they’ve come in this short amount of time, and that’s when it hits him. He truly means it... he never wants to stop touching Cas. In fact, he doesn’t want to touch anyone else again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h5>Castiel</h5>
<p>They still haven’t talked about it. Cas isn’t surprised, and he’s also not complaining. While he’s accidentally, absolutely fallen head over heels for his supposedly-straight best friend, he’ll take what he can get. As it turns out, that includes — but isn’t limited to — multiple orgasms a day. </p>
<p>They wake each other up with blow jobs and come all over each other before bed. They sleep soundly, usually wrapped up in each other’s arms — but still, they don’t talk about it. They don’t address the elephant in the room, only the jizz stains on the sheets. It’ll come, Cas knows it will… but honestly, he’s not sure he’s ready for that conversation. </p>
<p>
  <em> “Yes, Dean? I was thinking about it, and as it turns out, I’m insatiably in love with you. Should we get married now, or…” </em>
</p>
<p>Even the thought is laughable, but truly… Cas isn’t sure how he’ll ever move on from Dean. His smile is the most intoxicatingly gorgeous thing he’s ever seen, and even the mere thought of him now has butterflies scattering throughout his stomach like they’re delinquent teenagers running from the cops. </p>
<p>But still… he wants more. They haven’t crossed that final line yet, and at this point, Cas doesn’t care how it happens. He just… <em> wants </em>it. It’s with that thought in mind that Cas preps himself and puts on his favorite pair of black lace panties, then cooks dinner in absolutely nothing else. Once the food is ready, he walks around the kitchen aimlessly, pretending to be busy as he waits for Dean to come home. </p>
<p>The door swings open and Cas’ heart jumps straight into his throat. “Hello, Dean,” he says without turning. “Dinner’s ready.”</p>
<p>“Are you dinner? Cause fuck the food. I had a Tic Tac yesterday.” He walks up behind Cas and presses his already hardening erection between his cheeks, his hand snaking around to rub Cas’ crotch. “Fuck, you’re gorgeous, Cas.”</p>
<p>Cas tries to control his breathing as he grinds back against him, then forward into his hand. “If… if you’re interested… that is to say, please don’t think you have to… but…”</p>
<p>“Don’t be shy now, Cas. Tell me what you want.”</p>
<p>He closes his eyes in anticipation of Dean pulling back. Blow jobs and frotting are one thing, but sex? <em> Who am I kidding, this is Dean we’re talking about. He doesn’t exactly have an issue with meaningless sex… even if it’s not meaningless to me. </em>“I prepped myself for you,” he whispers. </p>
<p>He can feel Dean shudder behind him, and he doesn’t miss the way his cock twitches in his jeans. “Fuck, Cas... you gonna let me have this ass, sweetheart?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” he says quickly, bending over the counter and wiggling his hips as he rocks up on his toes. “If you want it, that is. It’s yours.” <em> Please, Dean… I think I’ll die if you say no. </em></p>
<p>“Hell yeah, I want it, Cas. I wanted it this whole time... didn’t know how to ask.” Dean nibbles along his collarbone as he slides down Cas’ panties. “Wanna give you mine, too.”</p>
<p>For one, solitary heartbeat, Cas regrets offering himself up first. He wants to sink inside of Dean so badly it’s almost an obsession, but he can wait. He wants this, too. “So take it… and next time, I’ll take you.”</p>
<p>“I haven’t been with anyone else... I only want you.” Dean grips the base of the plug and pushes it further, then slowly pulls it out, releasing a shaky breath as lube drips down Cas’ ass.</p>
<p>Cas grunts with the force of those deranged butterflies. “I’m yours, Dean. I can’t imagine touching anyone else.” <em> If only I could tell you how serious I am about that. </em></p>
<p>“Good. Now ima make this ass mine.” Dean drops down and sucks a mark on Cas’ perky asscheek, ending with a bite that sends a chill up Cas’ spine. When he stands back up, they’re both shaking with need. “Fuck... I can’t wait any longer.” </p>
<p>The sounds of his jeans being unbuckled and shoved down filled the silence, and then suddenly, two thick fingers slide inside of Cas’ ass. The urge to beg for it bubbles up, but he’s not quite there yet. “I can’t wait to feel you come inside of me,” he says breathlessly, dropping his head to his forearm. His back arches as he takes Dean’s fingers deeper, and when Dean starts spreading him apart even further, Cas shudders. </p>
<p>He doesn’t finger Cas too long, and it’s obvious that’s because he needs Cas just as much as he needs him. He pulls his fingers out and starts to lube up his cock. “I can’t wait to fill you up. I’ve marked the outside, now it’s time to mark the inside.” Dean shuffles his feet to line up and presses the head to Cas’ hole. “Tell me you want it.”</p>
<p>“I want it, Dean. Want you, want your cock. Want all of it,” he rushes out, ignoring the flush of his skin as the truth falls out there in the open. “<em> Please."</em></p>
<p>With a growl, Dean pushes inside. “Fu— Cas... so tight.” He can feel every inch of Dean as his cock slowly splits him open, and he honestly doesn’t know how he survived this long without him. He rocks back to take him deeper.</p>
<p>“Don’t hold back, Dean… take what you need from me. I want all of you.”</p>
<p>“All yours.” He slams inside, bottoming out with a groan as his hands roam along Cas’ bare skin, his lips ghosting kisses along his back and neck. “Feel so good... fuck.” Dean pulls out and slams back in as his nails dig into Cas’ hips.</p>
<p>It’s too much and not enough all at once. He tips his head back, grunting out Dean’s name in staccato as his entire body jerks from the force of the thrusts. Even if he wanted to hold back, he can’t — he reaches down to stroke himself, so hard the contact feels amazing. </p>
<p>“Feels that good, huh? Go ‘head, Cas. Touch yourself... show me how much you love my dick.” Dean pulls Cas back and starts fucking into him, peeking around his body to watch him jack off. “So... fucking hot.”</p>
<p>“Harder, Dean… I’m close.” Cas twists his hand, using the other to reach behind him and grip the back of Dean’s neck. “You’re so big… fuck, I’ll never get enough.”</p>
<p>“Ass is mine.” Dean fucks harder, their skin slapping together noisily. Cas turns his head to catch Dean in a kiss as he comes with a groan, all over the counter in front of him. </p>
<p>Dean sucks on his tongue and then kisses down to latch onto his neck, burying himself in Cas with a grunt and filling him up. It feels incredible, and for a moment, Cas can’t do anything but gasp for air. “Don’t pull out, not yet,” Cas whispers, baring his neck. </p>
<p>“Mmhm.” Dean sucks a mark on his neck, still panting against his skin. “Fuck that was... awesome, Cas. Really... <em> really </em>like the fucking panties.”</p>
<p>“Good.” Cas shivers, loving the fact that Dean is marking him. “I’ll wear them for you whenever you want, I wasn’t sure if you would.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t know I would like it as much as I do, honestly. Never thought about it, but the second I saw you... Cas. I...” Dean drops his forehead to Cas’ shoulder, still buried deep inside of him.</p>
<p>Every part of him wants to ask Dean to finish that sentence, but he can’t get the words out. He doesn’t know if he ever will, but what he does know… is that he doesn’t ever want this to stop. </p>
<p> </p>
<h5>
  <strong>Dean</strong>
</h5>
<p>That morning, Dean wakes up hard again. This time, Cas fucked <em> him </em> in his dream and it isn’t until he wakes up with his hand around his cock that he realizes how bad he wants it... no, <em> needs </em> it. Dream Cas was also fucking him while wearing panties, and Dean decides to blurt that out before he can back down. “Cas...” he mumbles, nudging his sleepy face with his own. “Fuck me in your panties, baby.” He ruts his boner against Cas’ thigh as his hand slides down to stroke him.</p>
<p>“Right now?” he asks, his voice thick with sleep. “Okay.” Cas kisses Dean with a low, tired moan, then pushes himself out of bed and stumbles toward his drawer. “Color?”</p>
<p>“I dunno... you got like... pink ones?” Dean asks, shoving his boxers down and tossing them off. <em> Shit... this is really fucking happening.</em></p>
<p>Cas nods, not saying anything as he plucks a pair of hot pink ones out of the back of his drawer. He slides them on, then rubs his face as he turns to make his way to the bedside table. “What’d we do with the lube?”</p>
<p>“It’s uh...” Dean tosses around the blankets and finds it under his pillow. “Here. Had it under my pillow for the lube fairy, I think she refilled it.”</p>
<p>After snorting a laugh, Cas climbs back onto the bed and kisses up Dean’s leg. He rubs his nose lightly against his shaft and keeps moving until he’s flicking his tongue over Dean’s nipple. “Hope you’re not in a hurry.”</p>
<p>“Nah... take your time with me, sweetheart. Own me in those fucking panties.” Dean lays on his back, spreading his legs further.</p>
<p>“Believe me, I intend to own you, Dean. With or without the panties.” He continues teasing him, lightly nipping his skin and grinding against him lazily. Cas laces their fingers together and lifts them above Dean’s head, pinning them to the pillow as he stares at him with those ridiculously blue eyes. “Mine?” </p>
<p>“All yours. You’re everything I’ve ever needed, Cas. I’m not goin’ anywhere.” Dean kisses him softly, worried he just said too much.</p>
<p>The noise Cas lets out sounds a lot more like a whimper than anything else, and when he kisses him again, it feels a lot different than normal. It’s slow, passionate, deep... a mix of all the things their kisses usually aren’t. </p>
<p>Cas takes his time working his way back down Dean’s body, kissing, biting and marking just about every inch. “You’re more than I ever thought I could have, Dean. I won’t take this for granted.”</p>
<p>“I’m surprised you haven’t ran for the hills ye— ah!” Dean jerks hard when Cas nips his hip. “Fuck, I love everything you do with that mouth.”</p>
<p>“Shh,” Cas says, kissing gently over the same spot. “Spread your legs for me, Dean.” Dean bites his lips and spreads his legs, embarrassed when his body starts to tremble. “Hey, hey...” Cas keeps kissing him gently all over his thighs. “We don’t have to do this if you’re not ready, Dean. I’d wait forever.”</p>
<p>“I know... I know. I want it, Cas. I want you inside of me.” There isn’t an ounce of doubt in his words, and he runs a hand through Cas’ hair. “Just a little nervous.”</p>
<p>He nods, then kneels between Dean’s legs. “Talk to me. Which position would you be most comfortable in?”</p>
<p>“This one I think... nothin’s ever been up there, Cas. Can we stay like this?” Dean’s cock twitches at the sight of Cas, and he wants to feel him inside already.</p>
<p>Cas slowly licks his lips as he bows his head in agreement. “But Dean, I should tell you something first. I don’t think I’ll be able to get through this without saying it, and I don’t want you to think I’m only saying it because I’m inside of you… <em> nor </em>do I want to follow through with this without you knowing the facts.” His fingertips trail lightly down Dean’s thighs as he sucks in a breath. “I love you. Deeply, completely love you.”</p>
<p>Dean stares up at him, hoping it isn’t a joke. “Cas... come here.” He pulls him up and kisses his lips gently. “I love you, too... I think I always have. You’re the only person I ever want to be around, the only person I want to share my life with. I fucking love you, Cas.”</p>
<p>“You mean it?” Cas kisses him again, and again… and again. “I thought for sure you’d turn me away…”</p>
<p>“I know I’m not the smartest person, but I’m not that dumb, Cas. I’d never turn you away. I didn’t think you’d ever actually love me... fucking around is one thing but... you’re way outta my league.” Dean blushes, kissing his cheek and then his lips.</p>
<p>Cas frowns deeply. “You <em> are </em> smart, Dean. Please don’t ever discredit yourself like that. You might not be conventionally book smart, but you built me a Walkman from scratch when we were <em> kids </em>and I broke mine. You fixed my Continental when my mechanic told me it was totaled. You can quote Vonnegut and Tolstoy. You’re a genius, Dean… and anyone that tells you otherwise is just…. an assbutt.”</p>
<p>Dean grins at how adorable Cas is. “Assbutt. You haven’t said that in a while. Fuck, I love you.” He kisses Cas again, this time sliding his tongue inside his mouth and tugging on his messy bedhead. He opens easily, grinding down until Dean can feel the fabric of those panties rubbing against his skin. </p>
<p>“Let me take care of you, Dean.” Cas shimmies down, slowly spreading Dean’s legs again before grabbing the lube. He flips the cap open and warms the liquid between his fingers, but can’t seem to take his eyes off the lines of Dean’s body. “You’re insanely beautiful, do you know that?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I know.” Dean bites back his grin and squirms in anticipation. “How many times did you imagine doin’ this? Before we ever did anything, I mean.”</p>
<p>Cas smiles as he rubs the pad of his finger over Dean’s hole. “More times than I care to admit. You really do have that effect on people, you know. It’s hard to look at you and not want more.”</p>
<p>The contact makes him flinch, but the compliments help him recover, and Dean finds himself pushing down to search for more. “All yours... stuck with me forever now, Cas.”</p>
<p>“It’s a willing punishment, I assure you.” He presses the tip of his finger into Dean and holds steady, leaning down to kiss over his skin. </p>
<p>“Ah shit... kinda burns.” Dean grips the sheets tightly, his eyes slamming shut.</p>
<p>Cas hums his understanding and pushes in a little more, whispering against his skin, “You’re doing great, Dean. Just relax for me, I won’t hurt you.”</p>
<p><em> Relax... okay. </em>Dean releases a deep, shaky breath and slowly feels his muscles begin to relax as Cas goes deeper. “Feels... yeah... keep goin’...”</p>
<p>He keeps it careful and steady, keeping up a stream of quiet praises as he stretches Dean open. It takes so long their stomachs growl from hunger, but neither does a damned thing about it. </p>
<p>All the pain is replaced with pleasure, and Dean’s coated in sweat from pure need. “Please... give it to me, Cas. Want to feel your cock. I’m ready.”</p>
<p>Cas leans down to suck the head of Dean’s cock into his mouth as he pulls his fingers out, then steadies himself to pull his cock out of his panties. The sight is intoxicating as Cas slicks his length, and when he finally pushes in and drops down to kiss Dean, he feels the burn again, but it doesn’t scare him away. Instead, he wants <em> more.</em></p>
<p>“Shit! Cas...” Dean scratches down his back and lifts his knees higher. One of Cas’ hands slides down his thigh and lifts it up, and the shift drives him a little deeper. It’s almost agonizingly slow, the way he takes him. Cas kisses him gently and trails his lips across Dean’s jaw. </p>
<p>“You feel amazing, Dean. So tight, so… hot… fuck,” he moans, dropping his head to Dean’s shoulder. </p>
<p>“You’re... fucking huge, Cas...” He hisses when Cas bottoms out and he feels so full, tears prickle his eyes. When the head of Cas’ cock hits a certain way, he groans. “Shit, that feels... holy shit.”</p>
<p>Teeth graze his neck as Cas marks him, rolling his hips to keep pressing against that same spot. “I love you, Dean. I want to spend forever making you feel this good.”</p>
<p>“Fucking hell... good. Feels like...” Dean growls and has to rush his hand to grip the base of his cock to keep from coming. He mumbles a bunch of words, but none of them make sense, he’s so close his hand has to tighten again. “Fuck... Cas... I can’t... tell me I can come!”</p>
<p>Cas swats his hand away and takes over, bracing himself with one strong arm as he tilts his head to watch. “Come for me, Dean. I want to taste you as I come inside of you.”</p>
<p>“I... fuckCascoming!” he rushes out in one word, groaning and gripping Cas’ arms as he empties all up his chest and neck.</p>
<p>Instantly, Cas is bending down to lick it up, then swipes up the bit he couldn’t reach and leans back. He sucks it off his fingers as his hips snap forward, and the groan he lets out from the taste is fucking sinful. His fingertips dig into Dean’s skin as his movements become erratic. “Such a good boy, Dean... fuck, you’re mine. I’m yours... I—”</p>
<p>The rush of hot come filling him up is almost overwhelming, and yet he fucking loves it. <em> Holy shit... am I a bottom?! </em></p>
<p>Their mouths find each other again, and the kiss they share is the best Dean has ever had. It’s so unbelievably all-consuming, he loses himself in it, and he’d be happy if he was never found again.</p>
<p>“You’re perfect, Dean. Everything about you is perfect for me,” Cas says between gentle kisses. “Tell me we can be together.”</p>
<p>“Like boyfriends, right? I think we already are... we just didn’t realize it yet.” Dean moves to see his face. “I been all yours since you saw my dick the on the couch, Cas. Only yours... yes, we’re together, we’re stayin’ together.”</p>
<p>It’s obvious how happy that makes Cas. He kisses all over Dean’s face as he slides out, then grins like an asshole at the whine Dean lets out. “Next time, we should both bottom.”</p>
<p>“How do we do that?” Dean asks curiously, absolutely intrigued. “Like take turns?”</p>
<p>He nods, planting his lips to Dean’s chest. “We open each other up, then whoever bottoms first can’t come until they’re buried inside of the other.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, definitely. Do they have like... two sided dildos?” Dean asks, hiding in Cas’ hair as soon as the words leave his mouth.</p>
<p>For a moment, Cas doesn’t answer. His breath hitches and he curls his fingers against Dean’s side. “Yes,” he finally whispers. “Do you want to try?”</p>
<p>“Yeah... I dunno if I loved that because I love bottoming, or just because I love you. But that felt amazing... definitely want to try everything with you, Cas.”</p>
<p>“Me too, Dean.” He gets impossibly closer, then huffs a quiet laugh. “We’ve come a long way since you asked me if jacking off next to each other was considered homo, you know that? Now we’re planning trips to the toy store so we can both have our tight little asses stuffed full.” </p>
<p>Dean barks a laugh, kissing Cas on the side of his face. “Yeah... I think I crossed that ‘yes homo’ line a few weeks ago, but it’s fine. I’d be homo for you any day.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>